


You're So Good

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clois, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slightly femdom?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: It's New Year's, and they're having drunk sex.





	You're So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading fics that don't intimidate me instead of the ones that do.

Lois and Clark giggled as they stumbled into their hotel room and headed straight for the bed. Clark fell backwards onto it, pulling her down on top of him. Lois yanked his shirt out of his pants and fumbled with his belt.

They were both drunk. It was the last night of their assignment, as well as New Year’s Day. They had spent the last couple hours in the bar down the street. Clark had to consume about 5 vodka bottles worth of alcohol, but he finally got wasted. After watching the ball in Times Square drop on TV, they agreed some more celebration was in order.

Lois jumped off the bed, pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles, then shimmied out of her slacks and panties and kicked off her heels. Clark laughed as he sat up to yank off his shoes and the clothes bunched around his feet. Now, they were both naked from the hips down. She threw herself back on top of him, and giggles intermittently punctuated the air as they aimlessly groped each other and kissed. When she pulled away, a strand of saliva connected their lips. Clark chuckled and lifted his head to suck it from her bottom lip. When his head fell back onto the mattress, she looked at him hungrily.

“I don’t even know what I want to do to you, Kent.”

“You can sit on my face.”

She looked a little surprised.

“It’d be fun.”

“Why don’t we sixty-nine?”

“Fine by me.”

She turned around and braced her knees on either of his head, then lowered herself over his mouth. His swollen, flushed dick was right on her face. Clark touched her first, cupping his hands on the backs of her thighs and lifting his mouth to her wet folds. She moaned and took his dick into her mouth. He smiled blissfully. She tasted as delicious as she smelled. He lapped his tongue into her as her tongue caressed his shaft. He kissed her labia, then licked her clit. Her legs were already shivering, but she dutifully kept sucking him. He loved her for that: her dedication and resilience. His mind swam a little as she worked her magic. God, she was good at giving head. He groaned as he struggled not to buck up.

Eventually, her strength gave out, and she collapsed onto him. His dick came out of her mouth and rested against her cheek. He wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her as he sucked her clit. She whined loudly and made desperate noises until her body tensed, and she screamed. She lay limp on top of him for a minute, then rolled off, rested her head on his right thigh, and gazed at him. He licked around his mouth, wiped his face with his hand, then licked that too.

“You’re so good, Clark,” she sighed.

He grinned.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

She shifted her legs so they were parallel to the edge of the bed and started sucking him again, bobbing her head up and down. He was hard as a rock, and her soft, warm mouth felt heavenly against him. He clutched the sheets with his left hand and reached down with the other to rub the back of her neck. She started sucking harder, like she was trying to exorcise his soul through his cock. His mouth fell open, and he stared at the ceiling as his hand clenched in her hair. She took more of him in, and his tip hit the back of her throat again and again.

“Yeah,” he groaned in a strained voice, “Yeah...”

He squeezed his eyes shut, tilted his head back, and grinned, eagerly anticipating the explosive orgasm he was about to have.

Suddenly, her mouth left him. It took him a moment to realize it as the cold air hit his skin again. He opened his eyes and looked down.

“Lois?”

She smiled wickedly as she sat up. He reached out for her.

“Lois,” he said, and it was almost a demand this time.

She got off the bed, and he frowned, but waited to see what she would do. She went to their luggage and rifled around till she pulled out a condom. He would have much preferred to finish by the blowjob, but if she wanted him inside her, then he would defer. She rolled the condom on, then climbed up and mounted him. As soon as the tip was inside, he thrust upward emphatically, but she gasped and gave him a playfully chiding look. So, he lay as still as he could bear and let her bounce on him with her hands braced on his abs. She was marvelously slick, and he licked his lips and sporadically bucked his hips.

“Keep throwing me off, not gonna let you come,” she panted.

He bit his lip, but behaved himself. Only a few minutes later, he was calling her name.

“Lois!........Lois!........Lo!......Oh, fuck, Lois!” he gasped as his face twisted in a needy expression.

“Wear it out, Smallville,” she purred, “No one ever did you like this...in the back of a pickup truck?”

“Oh, shut up,” he said huskily before grunting and squeezing his eyes shut.

She clamped down tighter on his dick, which drove him wild. His fingertips dug into her thighs.

“Oh, please...” he moaned, looking up at her helplessly, “Oh, Lois, please....I need.... _please..._ ”

She moved her hands to his pecs and rode him faster. The orgasm hit him like a train. He screamed, back arching and toes curling. Tears welled in his eyes as he spilled inside the condom.

When he settled back onto the mattress, his head lolled to the side. He was vaguely aware of her body sliding against his as she lay down on top of him. She kissed tenderly across his neck.

“Good boy,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his skin, “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
